


Just 707 fluff fic

by Keida_nowaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Goofy couples, Mostly Fluff, Other, Random references, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keida_nowaki/pseuds/Keida_nowaki
Summary: 707 story done, plenty of fluff, adorable unknown. The story is done but they are hiding out in a bunker. Seven and MC(Keida) are married. (ok, bad at making a summary. But i made some cute fics for my friends to read and I thought i might as well post it.) <3<3<3





	1. Chapter 1

The hacker had been typing away at his computer for most of the day. He was completely ingrossed in his work and had banned anyone that would distract him from entering his office till he was finished. While his brother did not seem to care either way his lovely bride was intent on making it known that she was not happy about the situation one bit. But at least the two had actually listened to him. Vanderwood had ignored his instructions and continued to clean around his work station while he was working. He had insisted that the desk was too much of a pigsty to get any work done properly but Saeyoung knew it was only so he could keep on eye on him. The two had managed to get a job for a security company with a team that did deep vulnerability checks. The job paid quite well but it did not have many cases to do, lucky for the both of them they had plenty of savings from their old jobs. 

Saeyoung sighed in relief when he was finally done, he stretched his arms up trying to relieve the tension in the muscles. Vanderwood noticed the sudden ease and came over to inspect the work that had just been finished. 

“Now that wasn’t so hard to finish was it?” he nagged, before approving of the work that had just been finished.   
Saeyoung stopped stretching his sore muscles as he felt a disturbance. He looked over to Vanderwood.   
“Does something seem off to you?” he asked in hope for a real answer.  
Vanderwood stood up from his hunched position in front of the screen to look over at the hacker. “You didn’t purposely mess up your work to spite me did you?”  
Hopes were dashed. “No.” he chided as he tried to rub the tiredness from his face.   
“Then I guess you are referring to the strange silence right now.” 

Saeyoung paused for a moment, he was right, it was oddly quite for his home to be. Usually he could hear Keida providing some kind of noise since she did not care much for absolute silence. But the place was quite. He turned to look at the digital clock in his office. It was one in the afternoon, so there was no way Keida or his brother were asleep, they would have only woken up a few hours ago. 

“Hey Vanderwood, do you know what Keida and Saeran are doing?”  
Vanderwood looked unconcerned with the question but still answered. “I think I heard them say something about getting ice cream early, but there is no more ice cream in the fridge at the moment. So they started to ramble on about a mission, and by then I lost interest.” 

Saeyoung was much more concerned about his answer and got up from his desk chair to look in the living room. Sure enough neither his wife nor sibling were there. He pulled out his phone to text Keida.

S: [Hey babe, I’m done with work. Where are you?]  
…  
…  
K: [me and bro got some ice cream.]

Saeyoung tapped a quick reply in his phone knowing all to well how his wife would tell him part of the truth sometimes to try and avoid getting in trouble.

S: [now tell me the whole truth.]  
…  
K: [we were out of ice cream.]  
S: [and]  
…  
…  
K: [you’re gonna be mad]  
S: [not if you just tell me.]  
…  
…  
K: [there is this ice cream parlor in town. Its really good.]  
S: [so you left like I told you not to.]  
…  
…  
K: [I’m sorry]  
S: [Where are you both right now?]  
K: [We are just outside]

Saeyoung sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He made his way over to the front door to input the exit code to unlock the security system. He opened the door to see his brother, with an unwavering expression of not caring. And his wife with a guilty grin. He raised an eyebrow to signal is disapproval of the situation and she bit her lip. 

“Get inside.” He instructed the both of them.   
Keida hurried in to the living room, intent on making a break for it. But Saeyoung was wise to her attempts.   
“On the couch both of you.”

Saeran went and sat in the middle of the sectional his expression still uncaring. While Keida slowly walked around to sit in her usual corner section. Saeyoung looked over his shoulder to also call Vanderwood in. 

“Okay then, house meeting.” He sounded slightly playful but the others knew this was about to be a serious rant.   
Vanderwood attempted to interject. “Can I be dismissed?”

Saeyoung looked over to Vanderwood with a grin that practically said, ‘you know that’s not how this works’  
“No, you are also involved in this. You all know that we are still in a highly dangerous situation right?” He was looking straight at his wife. She gave a soft affirmative while trying not to make eye contact. “ I am still going to remind you that the former organization that me and Vanderwood worked for could still be looking for us. And the group that Saeran was influenced under could also still be looking for him and Keida.” He looked over at his wife again. 

“Yes, I know.”   
“ Then I need you to just stay here. “

She pouted at that, the idea of being trapped in this bunker-like apartment was non-ideal, but it was the safest place at the moment. Saeyoung sighed again, knowing it would be hard to get his wife to agree whole heartedly to just stay put.   
“Okay, meeting over.”

Vanderwood quickly left the room to head for the door that led to his own side apartment. They had set the place up that way to insure the two could work together in a low key manner. But also to insure the promise of safety they had made to him. The security lock on the door could be heard as it was opened and then shut. Saeran got up from the sectional and slowly made his way to his room, that was installed without locks for general reasons. 

Keida looked over to Saeyoung once the other two had left. He had gotten closer to the couch as they left.   
He let out a breath and climbed onto the couch to crawl up next to his wife. She looked over to see him holding his arms open.   
He had a mischievous smile on his face that dared her to say something. She gave him a refusing glare and looked away. That was his usual way of trying to get her to cave and she was not going to fall for it today. 

“What? You don’t want me to hold you? …Ow, my heart, its breaking.. ow…ow,ow.”  
Dang it, she caved and crawled into her husbands lap. He put an arm around her back and placed the other so it held to her thigh. She snuggled her face into his shoulder, refusing to cave any farther.   
“I have the cutest little wife.”   
Caving to his demands is not an option, she reminded herself.   
He backed them both into the corner of the sectional and lifted her up by the waist to rest her face at his neck so he could rest his chin on her head.   
“I wish she would say something, my free spirited wife.”   
She caved. “It was only ice cream.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“I made you worry didn’t I?” completely caved  
“It was so quite without my wife, I didn’t know if I could survive.”  
Keida lifted her head to glare unbelievingly at her husband. “You were ignoring me, I’m sure you could have managed.”  
His playful smile turned more serious. “I wouldn’t be able to manage at all. I would be lost.”

“Could you guys do that in your room.” Saeran interjected on his way to the kitchen.  
“Nope. Its my house.” Saeyoung responded. “So I am going to cuddle my wife wherever I please.”  
Saeran leaned on the couch after retrieving a water from the kitchen.  
“Are you guys just going to cuddle on the couch all afternoon again?” Saeran asked.   
“Are you jealous, do you want to cuddle with us.”

And there was Saeyoungs playful smile back in full bloom. Saeran made a disapproving face at the offer but came to sit next to them any way. He placed his water the coffee table and leaned in next to his brother to lift Keida’s legs into his lap. He propped his feet up on to the ottoman and grabbed the T.V. remote to turn on his show. 

The three just settled like that for four episodes, both the brothers taking turns in being momentarily fascinated with the girls legs. Saeyoungs hand stayed at her thigh, as Saeran’s hand held at her ankle. In any other situation this might have been a red light kind of territory. But Keida didn’t have to worry about these shy brothers doing any such thing. 

This was the perfect time to exact her revenge for being ignored. While both of the twins were distracted she slowly turned her head to nuzzle into Saeyoungs neck. And before he could realize what she was doing she bit at the junction between his neck and shoulder.  
Saeran couldn’t be bothered to look away from his show as his brother yelped from being startled by the action. He gave Keida a shocked look.

“Wha…why?”  
Keida smirked at the bite mark that was left, and then looked up at her husband with a look of ‘mischief managed’.   
“You ignored me for more than 12 hours, I had to punish you.”   
Saeyoung looked astonished at your course of action and gripped tighter to your thighs trapping them in his hold. He lifted her up by the arm still around her waist.   
“ This means war.” He announced joyfully. 

He bit her neck at the same place where he now had a mark, making sure to not bite as hard. She squealed in his arms realizing her mistake she could not escape his hold. Saeran noticed this childish battle between them and held to Keida’s lower legs to insure she did not flail and kick him as his brother retaliated. He looked down to her legs in his lap to some up with his own little plan of action. Keida squealed again as she felt the other twin bite just below her knee cap.

“No fair.”   
Saeyoung noticed his brothers attack and laughed. “Ha, I have back up. All is fair in love and war!”   
He started to tickle the trapped girl, his brother silently joining in. They continued until she called truce. 

Keida took a moment to catch her breath, completely worn out from the tickle assault. She could see a sneaky grin across Saeran’s face and she smirked at Saeyoung. He gave her a questioning look as she motioned her head toward Saeran. Though he did engage in the tickle assault he had kept attention on his show. Saeyoung leaned closer to his brother, still not getting his attention. He had a playful grin on his face before he bit at his brothers neck to give him a matching bite mark as the other two had.

Saeran squealed and jumped from the sudden attack to his neck. The couple just laughed at the boys sudden reaction. Saeran grabbed one of the many couch cushions and threw it at his brother, knocking him in the shoulder. 

It was a little while until the two finally calmed down their laughter. Saeyoung got up to go get some drinks from the kitchen.   
“Hey, Saeran.”  
The boy looked back to see the girl patting the corner spot of the couch, trying to get him to sit closer. He gave the girl a skeptical look.   
She laughed at the untrusting look. “No more biting for today, I promise.” 

Though it was simple, he trusted her words and went to sit in the corner of the sectional, bringing the ottoman with him so they both could prop their feet up. Saeyoung came back in with two cans of Dr. Pepper. He placed one in front of Keida and then came around to sit on the other side of Saeran. He lounged down onto the couch, resting his head on his brothers shoulder. Saeran looked very untrusting of this situation at first. Then he looked back to see that Keida had leaned in closer to him. He rested his head on to her shoulder as they continued to watch his show. 

After a while Saeyoung had managed to fall asleep holding onto his brother with his head on his chest. Saeran looked very uncomfortable with the situation and tried to get Keida to get him off.   
“I cant do anything, he just pulled a serious all-nighter. You should take this chance to strengthen your brotherly love.” 

He glowered at the girl for even suggesting that type of situation. But after a little while of squirming he realized there was no way to get out of his brothers hold, and he was not waking up anytime soon. Keida handed Saeran some of the decorative pillows she has littered the house with, and gets up from the couch. She leans down to kiss her husbands forehead, and then She gives Saeran a kiss on the forehead as well. She smirks at the boy when she pulls away. 

“Have a fun nap with your brother.”  
She then walks off to deal with her afternoon chores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ridiculously fluffy in the bath in this one

Saeran squirmed in the cushions that surrounded him on the sectional. He had woken up from his nap a little while ago due to the numbness of his limbs where his brother is laying on him. He had contemplated getting Keida to help him, but the girl was still wandering around trying to finish up the last of her chores. 

Once Keida was finally finished she placed the clothes baskets in their designated rooms for each of them to put away later, or just randomly pull clean clothes out of it like they would usually do. She went back to the sectional to see Saeran with an expression of distress. She leaned down on the couch talk directly into the boys ear. 

“Do you need help?”

Saeran jumped at the sudden sound and closeness. Though the movement did not seem to stir Saeyoung from his sleep even the tiniest bit. Keida laughed at the boys expression as she realized why he was so distressed. She stood up to walk around the sectional and kneel down to her husbands face, as he cuddled further into his brothers abdomen. 

She spoke softly right next to his ear. “Sae~~you~ng cho~~I… time to wake up…”   
Saeran blushed at the affectionate display of the couple.   
“707. Defender of justice. Time to save the world meow.”  
His blush subsided as the Keida continued to try and wake his brother with inside jokes that only seemed ridiculous when he heard it.  
He growled from frustration, wanting to feel his legs again. “Is that really helping anything at all?” he questioned her.

Keida glanced up at the impatient twin, then back to Saeyoung. She brought her hand up to caress the back of Saeyoung’s neck, soliciting a small sleepy sound from his throat. Saeran blushed again, not knowing how he deals with living with this ridiculous couple. 

“Saeyoung, time to wake up meow, wake up meow. Or I will bite you.”

Saeran felt his brothers grip loosening as he started to awake. But the other still refused to open his eyes. “Saeyoung, I will bite you, wake up in 1, 2, ..” 

Keida was cut off by Saeyoungs hand on her mouth, stopping the girl from initiating her attack on the hackers skin. Saeyoung slowly started to get up, but was still on top of his brothers legs. He looked over to Keida as she stood from her kneeling position. He stretched his head up as if waiting for a reward and Keida leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. A wide smile spread across his face after getting the attention he wanted. He then turned to look at his brother, who was still unable to move due to his position on his legs. He spread his knees out to a straddling position to relief his brothers legs from his weight. He then leaned toward his brother to greet him “Good morning Saeran.” And then kissed him on the cheek and immediately getting up. 

Saeran’s face was completely red as he yelled at his brother. “wha th…its mid afternoon now!” he turn to glare at his brother. “You had me pinned down in that position for four hours! I cant even feel my legs anymore because of you.” 

Keida giggled at Saeran’s outburst, he was not usually this lively and it was nice to see him not sulking every now and then. Saeyoung turned to his brother with a pout, as if trying to look sorry for his misdeed. The look made Saeran cringe backward, as he was not sure how his strange brother was going to respond.

Saeyoung fell to his knees in a dramatic fashion and took his brothers hand. He held a tearful expression as he spoke, holding his brothers hand to his chest. 

“I’m sorry Saeran. Let me try to make it up to you. Please.”  
Saeran cringed as far as he could into the chair. He felt an ominous feeling as he noticed a smirk on Keida’s face. 

“Oh my gosh!” Keida exclaimed while looking to her wrist as if she had a watch. And then she looked over to the twins. “its already past five Saeyoung. You two need to get a bath before I finish dinner.”   
Saeyoung jumped up in response and turned to look at her.   
“Oh no, you’re right. We have to get cleaned before dinner so your efforts don’t go to waste.” He turned back to his brother, who still had not gotten over the numb feeling in his legs. Saeran attempted to retreat and failed once he saw the smile on his brothers face. “Come on Saeran, we have to be quick.” 

Saeran tried to abject but was hoisted up into his brothers arms before he could say anything. His brothers smile did not yield as he started to carry him to the bathroom.   
“Wait!..Saeyoung!..Put me down.” His commands were ignored by the strange couple as he was carried away. 

Keida waved them off “You two have fun now.”  
Saeran struggled as his brother opened the bathroom door. “Don’t you dare. Just put me down Saeyoung.” His struggles were weak due to the lack of feeling in his legs. Saeran gave up in his struggling and gave out a sigh as he resigned to the his strange fate.  
Keida then headed into the kitchen to put dinner together.

As she was setting up the coffee table for dinner she finally heard the other door for the bathroom open. And then loud conversation that was mostly Saeran yelling at his brother for being stupid. Keida laughed to herself as she could hear Saeyoung yell ‘success!’ from the other side of the bedroom door. Finally she heard the bedroom door open and her husband ran up behind her to give her a hug.

“He’s a calico.”

Keida looked around his shoulder to see Saeran shuffling in, and just as Saeyoung said. He was wearing the calico colored cat onsie she had bought him as a joke weeks ago. She giggled and smiled at Saeran. 

“it looks so cute on you.”

Saeran looked at them both with an unamused look. He then looked up toward the ceiling and slumped his shoulders. “Just take me now.”  
Keida got out of Saeyoung’s hold to pat Saeran on his shoulder.  
“None of that now. Eat, I have prepared sustenance.” 

Saeran shuffled his way over to his spot on the couch as Saeyoung and Keida sat down on the other side. Keida went to pick up the remote and turn Saerans show on again. 

\--After dinner is done. (writer is too lazy to write)—

Saeran quickly heads of to his room before the weird couple can mess with him again. Saeyoung got up to collect all the dishes and then headed off to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. 

Keida came around to sit on the back of the sectional and wait for her husband to finish putting things away. Once he was done he came out of the kitchen and walked over to Keida, and leaned down to put his hands at the edge of the couch on either side of her. Successfully trapping her where she sat. He raised in eyebrow at her. 

“Did you need me to carry you off to the bathroom now?”  
“Such a lewd question, how could you just ask a girl that?”  
He let out a soft laugh as she smirked through her response.  
“You’re not saying no though.”  
She grinned at him. “Why would I do that.”

Saeyoung kissed her passionately as he placed one hand at her waist to pull her to his chest, and then brought his arm around to hold her there. She put her leg around his waist as his hand grabbed her other thigh to lift her up. She quickly put her arms around his shoulders as the sudden move made her scared of falling. Saeyoung giggled when he pulled away from the kiss. He turned to walk toward their bedroom, stopping to let Keida open the door.   
The bathroom door was still open due to Saeyoung not having time to close it when he was trying to fight Saeran into the cat onsie. He went and set Keida down onto the bathroom counter before he went to start the bath water. 

He turned to look at her with a mischievous look. “We’re gonna share right?”   
“Would it be any other way?”   
Saeyoung gave a small pout at her “You shouldn’t answer a question with another question dear.”   
Keida giggled at the response she managed to get from him. “Should I go get us a change of clothes and some towels?”   
Saeyoung gave a growl as he smiled at her. “No need honey, I’ll go get it real quick.” 

The bath was almost half full when saeyoung came back in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He put their change of clothes in the side cubbies, and set the towels on the counter, before he went to turn off the water. He turned around to the cabinet to go through the assortment of bath bombs that Keida had managed to collect. He held out three for them to chose from. 

“We have citrus, passion fruit, and this one labeled sex bomb.”  
“There’s too much of that already. Why don’t we try the cherry blossom one.”  
“Cause of anime clichés.” Saeyoung responded with his playful smile. He returned the three to the cabinet and took out the cherry blossom and peach bath bomb. Liberating it from its containment he threw it into the tub full of water. 

He turned to Keida as she finished taking off her jewelry and placing it in the dish on the counter.   
“Are you going to undress or should I do the pleasure.”  
“You married me so you might as well.”

Saeyoung noticed the playful tone his wife was taking and decided he would take that challenge. He walked over to Keida. He placed a cold hand under her shirt and on her stomach. Her muscles flinched at the contact, but she kept a strong look on her husband.   
When she noticed Saeyoungs grin she knew she was going to lose. Saeyoung quickly picked her up by her thighs and back, taking them over to the tub, to plunge in without removing either of their clothes.

Keida pushed her now wet hair from in front of her face, to look back and disapprovingly stare at her wet husband who now had a film from the bath bomb on his glasses. She sat up on her knees to remove his glasses and put them on the empty soap dish. She then reached over the edge of the tub to slide the clothes hamper closer to the tub so that they could both throw their wet clothes in it.

Keida laughed when she noticed her husband was having difficulty taking off his pants in the small space, and she continued to sit right in his way just to tease him for a while. Saeyoung let out a groan to signal his disapproval to his wife. Keida looked to him with a grin before she decided to help him. She sat back a little farther in the tub, reaching over to grab at the pant legs and wiggle them down for him. She threw the pants the hamper. Once their last articles of clothing were thrown in the hamper Saeyoung reached out to hold Keidas shoulders as he brought her back to his chest. He then closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder, and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. 

He opened his eyes to see Keidas hair softly drifting atop the milky water of the tub, the bath bomb was helping to sooth his sore muscles. And it even added some sparkle to his skin, cause god forbid any of these things didn’t come with a shit load of glitter included.   
Saeyoung held his hand up to where Keida could see. “Do you think I could be a vampire now?”

Keida rolled her eyes at the question. “Guess you’ll have to bite me so we’ll always be together.”  
Saeyoungs face turned a bright red at the embarrassingly cheesy comment he just heard. Keida laughed lightly as she saw the blush on his face.   
“That’s what makes you blush? We are literally naked right now.”  
Saeyoung brought his forehead down to rest on your shoulder. “I know.”

Saeyoung looked over his wife neck as he noticed some of the marks he had left earlier were starting to fade. He brought his mouth over to the mark on her neck and bit down hard enough to make a new mark over top, but still being gentle enough not to upset Keida. 

After he pulled away, she flipped her head around to look at him. he leaned in closer so he could see her eyes with his glasses off.  
“Sorry honey, couldn’t help it.”  
“You know you’re not really a vampire right?” Keida questioned with a smirk.  
Saeyoung brought his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion. “Ah, ow, I have been wounded.”  
“Really? what was it that wounded you?”  
“A beautiful women smiled at me with mischief.”  
“Oh? And who is this women you speak of?”  
Seayoung pulled in closer, winding his arms around her waist.   
“Well, she’s naked in my arms. What more could a man do but fawn.”  
Saeyoung brought his mouth down to her neck again.   
Keida burst with laughter as Saeyoung suddenly started blowing a raspberry against her neck.  
“Hey! Stop it!”  
Saeyoung brought his head up at her order and nuzzled his face into her hair.

They both stayed like that for a little bit longer.  
“It is relaxing but I feel the time has come to get out.”  
Though that is what he said he held Keida tighter by the waist.   
Keida turned to face him “We should really be going then.” 

Saeyoung got out first, telling Keida to wait there for a moment as he went to get the towels. He tied one around his waist and then held the other out for Keida. She got up from the bath and pulled out the drain plug before she went over and let Saeyoung wrap her in the fluffy towel.

Saeyoung finished drying off first and went over to change into the clothes he had gotten earlier. Afterward he led Keida over to the bathroom counter as she finished drying off. 

Saeyoung helped wrap the towel tightly around her torso as he went hand her her underwear before reaching to take out the hair dryer.   
Keida pu on the undergarments while Saeyoung attempted to dry her hair with the blow dryer. 

Once her hair was acceptably more dry he reached over for the last of her clothes telling her to raise her hands up.   
“I can dress myself.”  
“Yes, that’s nice. Just raise your hands.”  
Keida did as she was asked with a fake pout on her face. 

Saeyoung only paid it a second of his attention before he picked her up at the thighs, holding her back steady with his other hand. He somehow managed to lay her gently on the bed before he rolled over her to lay behind her and pull the covers up to his chest. He laid his head on her shoulder as he held her closer to him by his arms around her waist. Keida smiled at the affectionate attention she had been given. She turned slightly to see Saeyoungs face as he started to fall asleep. 

“Thank you Saeyoung. *kiss* I love you.”

Saeyoung did not respond as he had already fallen asleep. Keida heard a small noise come from her nightstand. She turned to see the cat robot was waiting there . “with the one you love meow.” Keida smiled at the robot and cuddled into Saeyoungs chest. Soon falling fast asleep.


End file.
